Psych Ward
by Christmas 95
Summary: Skye finds out about Ward's Death


**This is my first Agents of SHEILD fic. I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank my two amazing Betas Mrs. Thor Odinson, you should give her Return of Oliver Queen a read if you watch the show Arrow, and Alkeni, if you haven't checked out his Skyeward stories I highly recommend them.**

* * *

Coulson's Office, The Playground

After events of 3x10.

Daisy was confused when Coulson told her that he needed to talk to her in his office. Mack had already done the briefing for their last mission. They had managed to rescue Simmons and everyone had made it out alive.

"You wanted me, Coulson?" Daisy asked. She looked at Coulson. His expression was easy, almost peaceful, but the rest of him was tense. "Yes, Daisy, please sit down," Coulson said with a little smile, motioning to the chair across from him.

"Daisy, I want to tell you that Ward isn't going to be bothering us anymore," Coulson said folding his hands in front of himself on the desk.

"What do you mean, Sir? Did you capture Ward?" She asked confused.

"No, Daisy. I did not capture Ward," Coulson replied seriously.

"How else is he not going to be bothering us? It's not like you would ever actually kill him or anything," Daisy joked with a snort of disbelief.

"I did, Skye," Coulson said with a sigh.

"What?!" Daisy asked, her voice suddenly raised, incredulous.

"I killed Grant Ward."

Daisy just stared at Coulson in shock.

"I see I left you speechless. I want you to know that I'm glad he won't be hurting you anymore," Coulson said evenly.

She slowly made it up from her chair though she couldn't seem to find her balance.

"Will that be all, Sir?" Daisy asked as she raised out of her chair and with a forced smile.

"That will be all, Daisy," Coulson answered.

Daisy quickly got out of the room and slowly made it to the hallway. She was almost to her room but the tears that were forming in her eyes made it hard for her to see. Stopping right outside her door she couldn't seem to move anymore. She was glued to the spot and the tears that formed in her eyes spilled out like waterfalls. He was gone. Ward was gone.

No! He couldn't be gone. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. The man she had loved was gone. The man she had thought was sexy since the first moment she laid eyes on him. The man she thought she only had lust for, only to find out that somewhere down the road she actually loved. He was gone. There wasn't going to be him redeeming himself or them having a happy ending now. Why had she still ached for him in the middle of the night even when she found out he was a Hydra agent? His voice and laugh haunted her in waking and dreams.

Why couldn't she completely hate him? Even now when she wanted to scream at him for dying, why couldn't she just hate him? If she had known when she saw him across the way with Coulson that it was going to be the last time, would she have kissed him? Would she have asked him to come back? He was the enemy, then why did she still wish he was here to help her get through this? He had killed so many people but that didn't change the fact that she wished she had seen him just one more time without the anger, without the hate. For her to be herself and him to be everything she had once thought he was.

Back when he looked at her like she was the stars and she would smile because he made her feel special. Why did the heart have to still love even though the mind told you the person you loved was bad for you? Why was he that horrible? They were basically two sides of the same coin. Life had taught her that it wasn't as clean cut as she thought it was. There was so much grey.

She didn't hear the footsteps. She just saw, through the tears, Fitz, standing in front of her. He didn't say a word, he just put his arms around her and held her. She hugged him back like he was a lifeline. In some ways he was.

"I know. I know. It's okay," Fitz tried to comfort her.

Daisy shook her head and cried even more. He pulled her in for another hug and let her wet his shirt with her tears.

"He wasn't what we thought he was," he reassured Daisy as he hugged her tighter.

She held onto him tighter too and waited till they pulled apart to answer.

"I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I loved him," she confessed.

"Daisy, you couldn't help it. He loved you and you loved him. But it's time for you to move on," Fitz remarked.

"But I don't.." Daisy started.

Fitz wiped the tears off her face and wiped his own eyes in his sleeve.

"I don't know, Daisy," he answered honestly.

"I never got to tell him that I finally understand it now," she added with the tears streaming down her face.

Fitz hugged her to him and let her cry. When they pulled apart again she pulled herself together and managed a little half-hearted smile.

"I better get going, I'm sure Lincoln will wonder where I am," she said as she headed to the kitchens, which is probably where Lincoln would be at the moment.

"Daisy, I know you'll get through this," Fitz said with a small, reassuring smile.

"Thanks Fitz," Daisy replied with a sad smile.

Later that night she laid awake on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't sleep, it was late but her mind kept her awake. She'd lay on one side, only to turn to the opposite side. Finally she stayed still and slowly closed her eyes. And for a few moments she saw his beautiful brown eyes again. They had always been warm when he looked at her. She loved Lincoln's bright blue eyes but she would never forget Ward's.

She felt a tear falling down her cheek but she kept her eyes closed and soon she saw his whole face. Strangely it was his face when she had called him out about how he had betrayed them that came to mind. But then she flashed to the memory of him smiling as they played battleship. Then that time when she caught him looking at her looking at the SHIELD memorial. Or when she had been worried about him at the party and she had ran over to him and had placed a hand on his chest. A small smile played upon her lips. Yes they had their bad times but she would never forget the good ones. Tears trailed down her cheeks when she thought of all the times she had teased him or he had laughed at one of her goofy jokes.

All I want is to stay here with you and pretend the world outside doesn't exist, a memory whispered back to her in his voice.

So you're saying that the feelings you have for me are...

They're real, Skye. They've always have been, memory-Ward whispered back while tenderly cupping her face.

Wow a compliment and a smile! another memory assailed her and once more she could clearly see his smile teasing at the corners of his sexy mouth.

Stop it! Stop it! She thought desperately to herself, hitting the side of her head.

Stop! I can't do this, I can't believe he's gone... He can't be! I never got to say goodbye. Why in the hell did I tell him to run faster into that wall?! Oh God Why? Why didn't he just come back and make everything alright? Why hadn't she ran to him that last time? All those moments that she had let pass without a word. She would never get them back. He was gone and she never got to tell him she loved him, not once.

"Why?!" she demanded, shouting with no one to listen.

She looked around her and there was nothing there that reminded her of him. Not a picture of the two of them. Not even the battleship that they had played with. Why didn't she have any pictures of him? Why hadn't she just taken a picture of him back when he had meant the world to her? Then she could have it to remember a time when they use to be happy and in love with each other.

"Ward, I'm sorry. I finally forgive you and I will always love you," she whispered into the dark.

In her mind, Ward looked down at her and smiled. "Skye, I forgive you."

#

Ghost Ward's POV

There was nothing more that he wanted to do than hold her in his arms and let her cry into him.

He just stood there and watched as she cried. He went out to touch her but his hand completely went through her. He was no longer alive, of course he couldn't touch her. He couldn't kiss her or tease her or even just have her look at him one more time. Melancholy he closed his eyes and remember how beautiful she looked that last time he had seen her when Coulson made him help find her. Her hair had been long.

The thing he would never forget, though, was how she had looked at him, Coulson had seen it too. That's why Coulson had made Skye stay out of any missions that involved him. Coulson didn't trust that she could stay away from him. Ward wondered what Skye was thinking about Coulson right now? Was she angry? Was she upset with him? Had she not really thought of him at all through all of this? To be completely honest Ward didn't care. She still loved him, still had wanted him to change even though she had said otherwise. That's all that mattered to him at that moment. That's all he had ever wanted, for her to love him. For her to want him even despite everything.

Because even now, after all the horrible things she had said to him, after basically her telling him to try harder to kill himself, he still loved her. He would always love her. She could get married to the most perfect guy and have five kids and he would still love her. His heart broke at the idea of her getting married and having children. He hadn't thought much about ever having those things in his life, but for one short, perfect minute he could see it all with her when they had kissed passionately on that sofa. Back when she was his and he was hers. Back when he could still hold and be with her, that one brief, shining moment was the most perfect of his life.

"I am not a good man, Skye," he had warned her.

"Yes you are," her beautiful voice had replied for only him to hear.

His felt tears form in his eyes. Why hadn't he stopped Garrett and ran away with Skye? Things would have been so different if he hadn't let what happened, happen. It was all his fault. And there was nothing, completely nothing he could do to fix it. There was nothing he hated more than not being able to fix a problem.

Skye, or Daisy as she let him now know she was going by, let out an audible sigh and he could see that she was crying herself to sleep. He looked down at her beautiful form curled up in a ball and his spirit or however in the hell 'body' he was given to see her stood beside her as she was just slowly closing her eyes to give in to the exhaustion.

"I love you, Skye. I always will," he whispered as he leaned in closer to make sure she was alright.

And as Daisy felt her eyelids flutter she felt the last signs of sleep finally hitting her and heard the faintest and most tender whisper.

"I love you, Skye. I always will."

"Ward? Is that you?" she said as she sat up in bed and looked around her room.

Nothing. She was meet with nothing so she laid back in bed and finally gave into the tempting thought of a dreamless sleep.

Ward was completely surprised that she had heard him. He waited until she had completely fallen asleep before he started to walk out away from her room and headed into the unknown. A slight ache burned in his heart and he turned around to take in her beautiful face once more before he had to go. And with a tearful smile he whispered to her that he hoped reached her ears even in her dreams.

"Goodbye, Skye. I will always, always love you. I'll be waiting for you until we see each other again."

Looking down at her he saw a small bittersweet smile spread across her face as she laid asleep and he knew that she had heard him. And he knew without a doubt that whatever might happen to her, he would see her again one day.

* * *

 **Please Follow, Favorite and Review**


End file.
